


Erase The Boundries

by ElysianaVerra



Category: Draw The Line
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay Stuff, M/M, Multi, Some angst, and self inserts lmao, gayyyy, im like the only fan in the fandom ill hit u up dude who created this!, mentions of triggering things, theres some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysianaVerra/pseuds/ElysianaVerra
Summary: It is junior year for Adrian Piper, former closeted boy.Buddy and Doug have officially cut off their friendship and split paths, Buddy haven moved away to another state.Audrey and Manuel are dating, gotten closer throughout the months and during summer.Trent, all the while, is trying to put his mother through AA and struggling to keep his friendship with both of his best friends.Meanwhile, Lev and Adrian had gotten much more affectionate and close. But they decided to band together with Kobe to make the second version of the GSA club.More students have decided to come out as transgender, gay, lesbian or aro/ace.But just as things are getting better- four new students arrive. Triplets, and a friend of theirs', with unknown intent.





	Erase The Boundries

Life had been crazy, ever since I had revealed myself to be the creator of Graphite.

Audrey and Manuel had begun dating, despite Audrey saying she thought of him as annoying. It took several weeks after Manuel revealed his true feelings for her and multiple Audrey Eyes.

 

 

Honestly, Trent and I couldn't stop sharing knowing glances when Audrey joined the table and was quiet- almost every day Manuel had gone to her house every night, to serenade her with a terrible voice yet sweet love songs he wrote for her. Honestly, I wished that Lev knew how to sing, but so far he has been too shy to share anything like that, despite us haven done many...  _entertaining_ things.

 

 

"Have you seen Audrey today?" Trent questions, sipping his chocolate milk, tapping the table with dull nails. "I thought I saw her, but she wasn't at her locker, doing her usual Audrey thing, you know, reapplying whatever makeup she wears."

"No," I answer, forcing myself to swallow my mushy chicken alfredo noodles, before they splatter on my clothes.

"I saw her. She was going off campus to buy some food with Manuel." Lev replies, smiling wide at me, pressing his thumb to my cheek, wiping off some sauce and dragging his tongue against his finger. I watch him, before flushing and turning my head.

No matter what he does, he always manages to get me flustered- to catch me off guard. And he surprises me, doing things I would never expect.

"Oh? Well maybe we aren't as important to her as we thought, Señor Adrian," Trent snorts, huffing, fist clenching around his milk carton, chocolate milk dribbling down whitening knuckles. "I mean, I'm happy for her, but she... lately she's been too busy for us."

"Well, its a straight relationship, what do you expect?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy, this is my fanfic for my new all-time fav Draw The Line.
> 
> If you have never heard of the book, READ IT NOW!! The author worked hard and his (relatable, well, for me anyway) story is awesome!


End file.
